Field
The present disclosure relates to single focal length lens systems, cameras, and automobiles.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-076716 discloses a wide-angle lens system having a relatively small number of lenses, i.e., six lenses as a whole, in which the shape, arrangement, and the like of each lens are optimized.